Confession
by GreenCAT82
Summary: One-shot, RachelxTrent. Rachel is feeling down after the events of "White Witch, Black Curse" and the last thing she wants is to be bothered by anyone. On her quiet quest in the park she meets up with Trent…who seems to be as disturbed as she is.


**Title: **Confessions

**Description: **One-shot, RachelxTrent. Rachel is feeling down after the events of "White Witch, Black Curse" and the last thing she wants is to be bothered by anyone. On her quiet quest in the park she meets up with Trent…who seems to be as disturbed as she is.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the amazing Kim Harrison

* * *

At the horizon the warm orange sky slowly disappeared, giving its space to darkness. The already cold winter air became colder with the fast approaching night. Yet that didn't discourage me to leave my spot at the park's bench. I zipped my black leather jacket and wrapped my arms around me. I had left the church two hours ago and I still sat in the same bench thinking about what the banshee had told me. I didn't want to hurt but it did. Her words had wounded me more than the actual physical pain inflicted during her capture. I was meant to be alone. I wanted her to be wrong. Yet, the proof was in how things ended horribly with Marshall and my mother having to leave with Robbie. Sure, it was to protect her from what I've done. I had been shunned and for that she had suffered my consequences. Life...it can't get any better, huh? I looked up and noticed the fountain was still spurting out water, despite the weather. Instead of feeling at ease it started to make me feel colder. I was about to look away when someone caught my eye. Beyond the water fountain a figure in a long trench coat stood there watching me. I recognized the fair blond hair and tanned face to that of none other than Trent Kalamack. It had to be a freaking coincidence. I looked down and acted like I had not seen him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a chilly one at that. It felt good though. It numbed the pain I still had. I heard footsteps and they were getting closer to me.

"What do you want, Kalamack?" I said without looking up. My eyes were still closed.

I felt the weight on the bench, as he sat too close for comfort. "I sent you what you needed."

"Am I supposed to feel like I owe you?"

"I don't usually do kind gestures, consider it a gift."

"Face it Kalamack, I scare you. You did it because either Quen asked you to do it or to keep the scary witch at bay."

I quickly glanced and noticed he had kept his face under control; he hid his fear very well. He caught my glance and his beautiful face went to his usual arrogant look, the elf was angry with me. "I'm not scared of you Morgan."

"Right," I whispered. I wanted to add, "you should." But I didn't.

We didn't continue the conversation and remained sitting down as nighttime fell upon Cincinnati. We had not uttered one word all this time. I stopped thinking about my own personal problems and wondered why he was still sitting next to me? I stole another glance at him and noticed he was in a deep thought as well. I almost felt the need to ask what was wrong with him. But I had my own problems; I didn't need to crowd my mind. I let a deep sigh escape my lips and stood up to leave. It was getting too cold and it was time to find a warm place.

"Care to join me for a cup of coffee?" He asked unexpectedly.

"You're asking...me?"

He looked up, "Yes, Rachel. I'm asking _you_."

"Why?" I blurted.

"Just...because..."

"It's never 'just because' with you. You have another motive, don't you?"

He let out a sigh, "You're always thinking the worst from me. Can't it be a friendly cup of coffee?"

I looked at that face and knew better. I shouldn't trust Trent, but my curiosity won. I would play along and find out what he really had in mind. "Fine. Let's have a cup of coffee."

We sat next to a large window, and watched the constant passerby's. I took a sip from my new favorite coffee drink. All thanks to Pierce who ordered it. Who knew I would be addicted to this mocha raspberry stuff. Holding the warm drink with both my hands felt good as it warmed my icy fingers. Trent was having a cup of tea, I wondered if the elf drank coffee?

"So? Was there something you wanted to tell me or is this something out of the blue?" What I really wanted to say was: what do you want me to do in return for getting the ribbon? I was enjoying the warm smell of coffee and raspberry.

"Can't we just enjoy a cup of coffee, instead of getting attacked all the time?"

I raised my eyebrow at him at how calm he was behaving. This was not like Trent. Then something left me cold in my seat, not even the hot coffee in my hands prevented me from feeling that cold chill. Was this a demon posing as Trent?

"What? You're looking rather pale, Rachel. Are you feeling well?" He reached for my hand and I quickly recoiled from him. My fear seemed to bring pleasure in him. He tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was glad I managed to keep my voice calm.

"What kind of question is that? It's me, Trent."

"No you're not."

He looked slightly annoyed. "If you're not feeling well, I can take you home."

"I bet you will." I got closer and whispered so no one could hear me. "Who summoned you?"

He didn't bother to hide the unhappy look on his face. "Rachel, what in the Turn is in your coffee? Have you gone mad?"

"Me, crazy! I'm not the one using someone else's appearance to trick me into going to the ever after with you!"

He sat back and looked at me as if I had sprouted another head. He took a sip of his still steaming tea. As he set the cup on the table he began to laugh uncontrollably. I had never seen Trent this happy. I for one was not amused.

"I'm sorry Morgan. You have to admit that your silly accusation is very amusing."

"No it's not." I said, letting him see how unhappy I was.

He leaned forward and whispered, "You think I'm a demon? I should be very, very offended. But it's actually humorous at how terrified you're of me. It's been a while since you actually showed fear towards me, not that I want you to."

I leaned forward as well, "Well you are acting very un-Trent like."

"And how am I suppose to act?"

"For one, you're not likely to invite me to have a cup of coffee."

"Ok, I'll admit, that may seem out of the ordinary. But what's wrong for two friends to have a cup of coffee?"

"Friends? Uh huh. Well, if I recall you were afraid of me when we were at that party and had to share the same elevator."

The cheerful sparkle on his eyes left and he became serious. "Well, to be fair you did have a _real_ demon with you. I doubt it would make anyone happy."

"Fair enough. Well...is there a reason we're here? You changed your mind and you actually want a favor for sending me the ribbon?"

"No."

I looked at him. He was making my head hurt. Here I was feeling suspicious against him when in turn he was telling me he just wanted to have a drink as "friends." I wondered what in the Turn was wrong with him?

"I see that you're still baffled."

"Like I said, you're not acting like yourself."

"Believe it or not, but I like to mingle with you. I can be myself with you. Maybe because you know me for who I am." Which meant, I know that he really is an elf and a dangerous drug lord; something he kept as a secret.

"Ok, that still doesn't quite answer my suspicion against you."

He sat back, looking a bit uncomfortable. He brushed his fair hair behind him and glanced back at me. "I gave you the ribbon because not only did Quen persuaded me, but…I also felt bad. Then here I go on a stroll in the park and whom do I see? You. All this time I've known you; I had never seen you so distraught. I almost felt-"

"-don't say it." My eyes were getting watery. Great, Trent was feeling sorry for me. I just wanted to crawl in some hole and hide now.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I raised both eyebrows, "With you? The only ones I see myself talking about this are Ivy and Jenks."

"I understand."

"I still want to know why you're being so...nice."

He looked me dead in the eye. I have to admit that I was scared for a second. His face showed he was down to business and whatever would come out I was not going to like it. I moved my hands from the table to my lap. It might have been a mixture of my problems and the coffee, but my hands trembled on my lap. Of course, I didn't want Trent to see this, which is why I hid them from him. I was afraid to tell him to go on. The silence was already causing me to turn to a nervous wreck.

"Rachel," he began as he looked down where my hands used to be. The Turn! He knew I was nervous. "I have to confess something to you, I...don't know if this is the right place for it."

I didn't glanced around me but from the corner of my eyes I could tell the place had a few patrons and we were far away from them. Of course if they were living vampires or weres then no matter how far we were from them, they would be able to hear us.

"What is it Trent. I have to say that your sudden shift is making me anxious. And I bet it's something I won't like."

"I don't like it either!" He said, acting defensive.

That made me curious. "Ok, I'm...not sure...what's going on. I think I would rather leave and just worry about my own problems just as I was before you came and ended my peaceful evening."

As I was getting up he grabbed my wrist, not in a hurtful manner but I have to say I was surprised by his quickness. I sat down and looked at him, this time I was feeling angry. I guess it's better than feeling sorry for myself.

"Let go," I said slowly.

"I'm not finished talking to you Morgan. I really need to get this off my chest or I will go mad."

"Do you have to say it to me? Can't you bother someone else?"

"No. I don't want to do this but after speaking with Quen-"

"-did he put you to this? Damn it Quen!"

"No, he didn't put me to this. He only helped me on my way."

I got low and whispered to him, "Damn it elf! Stop with the riddles and get to it."

"Morgan, might I remind you that we are in a public area and I would deeply appreciate it if you could contain yourself from calling me such names." Some of his silver strands had fallen out of place and it didn't make him as scary, it actually made me smile seeing him so worked up. He noticed and quickly did his nervous twitch by brushing his hair back with his fingers.

I hid my smile, "So you were saying?"

He sighed and shook his head. "This will never work out. _Damn it!_" He said it under his breath.

"Since you have me here and I have to say the coffee has warmed me up...just say what you were going to say."

"I think I'm...I...I can't do this. This is insane." He got up too fast and dropped the chair on its back. Everyone looked at us, wondering what was going on. He quickly picked up the chair and walked out of the coffee shop.

My cup was lukewarm and I finished it in one gulp. I ignored all the stares as I made my way out of the coffee shop. Once outside, I stunned by the winter air. Too cold to stand there I made up my mind and followed Trent. He was nearly a block away from me. That elf was quick! I fixed my jacket as I wished that had stayed inside the warm coffee shop. A good way to keep warm was to run after him. I did feel silly running after him. I was glad he didn't turn around to notice it was _me_ who was running after him. I caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm to stop him from his long walking strides. Not far from where we stood was his black limo parked on a curve with my oh-so-not-favorite person, Jonathon.

"Tell me Trent. Just get it out of your chest."

"I can't. It's a huge mistake if I do."

"Fine, how about I tell you something and then you tell me what it is." He didn't say anything but he wasn't walking as fast now. "You want to know why I was sitting by myself feeling so gloomy? Well, thanks to what your father's doctors did to me, I will never have children. If I do...they will be demons." I stopped walking and wondered why I told him that? Was it to have something else for him to be afraid? Or was I that desperate to get it out of my chest. Which I did feel slightly relieved to say it out loud.

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Really?"

I sighed, "Yeah. It's true."

"Is that why you were shunned?"

Great, does everyone know I'm shunned? "No, but I'm sure if they knew that, it would be a good enough reason as well."

He signaled Jonathon to give him a moment. "Well, that's something."

"Look I don't need your pity. I don't know why I told you. But...it's your turn. I told you something and now it's your turn."

When I looked up at his face I was horrified. I had never seen such a tender look coming from Trent. Sure it lasted a second when he realized I was staring at him with wide eyes.

"There's something about you…that I like. Sure, every time I'm with you I feel vulnerable. But you amaze me with the new things you're able to do with your magic. My fear has made me be cautious with you but I have learned to respect what you can do. Every moment we meet…you keep getting closer…to my heart."

I was frozen in place as he spoke those words. Trent Kalamack liked me! He thought about me when I was not around! Sure I wanted to act like a child and scream "Ewwww!" But I didn't. Heck some of the time he would cross my mind as well. Sure, I'll admit it. I'm guilty as well. Now that it was said what should I do about it. Should we brush it off and act like we never confessed anything?

"Wow. I would have never expected to hear you say that. I guess I would believe that hell would freeze over first before hearing you confess this to me."

"Morgan, I would appreciate it if you could keep this a secret. I'll do the same with yours."

"Fine by me. It's not like anyone would believe me if I shouted that the great Trent Kalamack liked me. I'm pretty sure people would think I'm delusional."

He smiled at that. "Maybe. Then again, Morgan, there are those in the press who think I'm secretly dating you."

"Yeah, that would be the day. I mean…it's not like…we would actually…date or something. Hah! Yeah, you and me, uh huh. That would be like the end of the world or something!" I tried to stop myself but I was a babbling train wreck. The Turn!

He gave me a wicked smile. Something told me he wouldn't mind. Oddly, just the thought of doing something in secret gave me a rush. I'm a bad girl. And what I was going to do next should put me in the wicked list. The smile left his face when I got within inches from him. I grabbed on his expensive coat and pulled him down for a deep kiss. The moment our lips touched it felt so wrong and so good at the same time. My entire body was burning from the sensation of his lips on mine that I couldn't feel the winter air. Electric sparks ran through my entire body. I let go of him and he grabbed me closer, pulling me as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a long and deep kiss. When he pulled away I wanted to take off my jacket because I was burning hot.

"I…uh…gotta go. See ya around Elf."

"Of course, Witch."


End file.
